All Roads Leads Home
by blackNdeadly
Summary: The war was won, but at a great cost. Not wanting to refresh the memories of the ghosts past, Alexia (femHarry) and Ginny move to Forks to live with Alexia's newfound uncle and cousin only to find themselves in other war. But when they come across the wolf pack, the remarkable happens and they are forced to choose, Love or Family? OOC/AU, rated t for now, Pairing/imprints inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome All!**

**We are Selena and Sara and together we are blackNdeadly and RandomWriter007…and we have a new story! This one is called All Roads Lead Home and it's a twilightxharrypotter fic and it's gonna be awesome! And for the female companion, we have chosen the lovely Ginny Weasley. We thought we'd make it different this time! Originally we were going to make the story as Bella is Bella Potter but we thought that might be a bit too much so, we have a new FemHarry!**

**So, this takes place after the Hogwarts Battle and during the events of New Moon, so after Bella goes to the movies with Jess and before she brings the bikes to Jacob and Jacob shifts and before Bella confronts him etc and she finds out about the wolves. This is a femHarry story and our new femHarry is Alexia 'Lexie' Potter. Face-claim for Lexie is Emilia Clarke…Now, this will be an wolf/femHarry and wolf/Ginny…the pairings are up to you but so far the options are Lexie/Sam and for Ginny, we don't know…neither do we know for Bella because we don't like Eddie but yeah, we don't know…so, we are a bit miffed on that but we have a plan dearies! Now, choices are:**

**Lexie/Sam, Lexie/Paul, Lexie/Jacob and for Ginny:**

**Ginny/Sam, Ginny/Paul, Ginny/Jacob or if you want…Ginny/Jasper, Ginny/Emmett…but we like wolves…**

**So far, we are favouring a Lexie/Sam & Ginny/Paul, with Hermione coming in later and its Hermione/Jacob and the rest are canon, or your choice…but we have planned a Lexie/Sam pairing…and you still why soon…but you can chose for Ginny and Hermione, when she comes in and for bella…if you want…and as for Emily, she's going be Jared's imprint as we love her and we really don't know Kim all that well so, we gonna do that…I know Jared's not the logical choice, but we have plans for Paul and Sam and I'm guessing you guys do too…**

**Now, this is a little OOC and AU but enjoy…also it might seem that some of these chapters are a little rushed, but we will explain things as more chapters are posted…so yes, it will be a little rushed but we want to get to the good parts! Also, we will be mostly following the movies of Twilight as our books kinda went missing but still sticking to the Harry Potter books. So, if we do anything wrong, let us know!**

**May we present to you, All Roads Lead Home:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong>

**Lexie's POV**

I looked around the small but modest room. It was quite different to the room that I shared with my best friends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but it would do for the moment. It was small, yes, but it had managed to fit in two twin beds, a vanity table with a mirror and a table that sat between the two beds. The quilt covers were white and patterned and the curtains were a deep blue, but the walls were white, and reminded me of a hospital room. Perhaps if I had the time, I would paint it, but for now, it would do.

I hadn't planned on coming here, to Forks, Washington USA, but the battle, the lost and the pain had brought me here. The battle wasn't just any battle, oh no, and although we, that is myself and the good witches, had won the war, we didn't realised that we had lost more than we won. _I_ lost more than I won. Defeating Voldemort had not been an easy task, but it was a necessary one but if I had known that I would lose almost everything in the process, I wouldn't have worked so hard to bring him down.

I sighed, sitting on the bed as the memories of the past year filled my head. The wedding, the downfall of the Ministry, the hunting of the horcruxes…Ron's death…I shook my head as I tried to subdue my sobs that were threatening to emerge. Not I had not wanted to cry, as that was all I could do these days, but I needed to stop and take a deep breath. My family wouldn't want me to cry, be sad…_he_ wouldn't have wanted me to cry.

I heard footsteps and I looked up, only to see the soft warm blue eyes of my best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"Oh Lex…" she whispered softly as she sat down on the bed. She wrapped her arm around me and I gasped as the tears began to fall softly down my face. No sobs, just silent tears.

"Why did we come here? We should back at home, burying our dead but instead, we are here…why?" I wondered aloud. The question had been bugging me since the day Ginny and I decided to leave England.

Not that we wanted to, but there nothing left for us there. Of course, we still had most of our friends from Hogwarts, but we had lost Ron, Fred and Percy of course, Molly and Arthur, who were not only the Weasley siblings' parents, but in a way, I felt like they were mine too. Ginny, Bill and George were still alive but even they had left, as Bill left with his wife Fleur, back to her home in France. George left to live in the apartment above his shop in Diagon Alley and Hermione left, reunited with her parents in Australia because of what happened to Ron. Ginny had wanted to stay, live in the Burrow, the home she grew up in but the deaths of her parents and brothers were a little too much and the battle had left scars on both me and her, we had to leave. The battle of Hogwarts had been only three months ago, but it still felt like yesterday.

"We are here, because not only do we want to get to know your uncle and your cousin a little more, we are to start afresh. Create a new memory and live a new life…I'm just glad that after all this, you managed to find some sort of version of a family…even if it was a little late…" Ginny told me.

I nodded, thinking about the events that led to Charlie Swan, my uncle and my cousin, Charlie's daughter Bella. It was a shock, but a welcomed shock. Charlie Swan was the half-brother of my father, James Potter. Apparently, my grandfather was quite the ladies' man and had gotten Charlie's mother pregnant with Charlie, before leaving America and starting a family with my grandmother. I had found out after the battle, when I had come across a box of my parents' things hidden in the attic at Grimmuald Place. There, in the box, was a dairy that my father had kept, detailing the events of how my father came across my uncle and Bella. It didn't take long to track down my uncle down, and at first, he was surprised to learn that he had a niece, but he welcomed it and so did Bella. And we found out that he and Bella knew about magic and about the witches. His mother, Bella's grandmother had been witch, and so, Charlie knew about our kind of witches as he was known as a squib, but it didn't bother him much. He knew about Voldemort, but he didn't know the part that I had played and I didn't want him to know, at least at the moment.

"Yes, finding out that I had an uncle was a shock…but he may be related to me but he's not family…at least not yet…you however, are…You're my family…Hermione, wherever she is down under, is my family…Luna, Neville…they are family…we may have lost but we gained too…" I mumbled.

Ginny sighed. "I know…you know, it's been three months…today…exactly…"

"Yeah…" I breathed, thinking about the past.

Yes, it had been three months, three months since the battle, since the fall of Voldemort…since everything. Losing our loved ones had been the end of our old life with finding Charlie and Bella the beginning of a new start. It was Charlie who had offered us the chance to leave England and start fresh in Forks. Although he only knew parts of the events that had taken place, he knew that we needed a chance to start over and had graciously offered us his home. Bella had moved to Forks as way for her mother, my ex-aunt to spend time with her new husband. He and Bella lived in a house near the Indian Reservation known as La Push. He didn't live on the reservation, just near it and he worked as towns' chief of Police. Bella attended the local high school and also hanged out with the residents in La Push. Charlie had also invited us as company for Bella, as she had gone through a bad break-up and was in a zombie state for months. It wasn't until she found out about us; she got herself together and was there to meet us at the airport when they picked us up. It was an awkward first meeting, that's for sure, but that had been a week ago and she seemed nice. We could see the effects of the break-up, but we didn't look any better either. Both Ginny and I were thin, the ghosts of our pasts shown on our face.

Today, was the first day at the muggle high school known as Forks High and it was also the school Bella attended. We did have the choice of going back to Hogwarts and continuing our studies there, but we wanted the fresh start, and so, with the help of magic and Charlie, we had enrolled into Forks High and gave the school a cover-story, saying that we were half-sisters that were home-schooled by our parents, until they passed away. It was partly true, and it was needed. Although Ginny was a year younger, we had managed to convince the school to place her in the same year as Bella and myself, saying that because we were home-schooled, we both learnt the same things.

"So, first day of a muggle high school…I wonder what dad would say, if he saw me now. I bet he would say that it's a good idea that I'm learning about muggles and their way of learning education. He'd say to learn as much as I can and then report to him as soon as the day is done." Ginny giggled.

I smiled. "Yes, and then he would ask you the differences the function of a muggle!"

She laughed. "Yes!"

We laughed, the memory of Arthur and his obsession with muggles. Ginny then stopped, her eyes glistening.

"You know, like you said, it's going to be okay. We can start fresh here…I don't know if I am in denial or just wanting to start everything over so badly but I know that we going to be okay here…there's something about this place that lets me know that we're going to be fine and that we will learn to heal…" I assured her.

"I know…I feel the same…" she nodded, then she frowned. "I don't know if I should bring this up, but did you hear her last night?"

I nodded. "Yes…it seems like she's been having bad dreams…"

Ginny scoffed. "We all have bad dreams…you and I have the worse ones but it makes you wonder. What happened to her that made her scream in pure agony?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…I reckon the day we found out about her break-up is the day we reveal our past. If I'm honest, I don't think I want to know. By the sounds of it, it pretty awful…"

"It was and I would appreciate you not talking about it..." Spoke a soft voice. We both turned to the doorway, only to see Bella, dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a brown t-shirt, staring at us.

"Bella, I'm so sorry…I..."I stammered, getting up and walking to her.

She raised her hands. "No, it's okay…you're curious…just like I am about you. All I know about you is that you're both witches and that's awesome, but I also know that your people had just won a war and of course that would leave scars…like the one on your forehead…which is an awesome scar by the way…but I can relate. And I agree…and I know have bad dreams, so do you…I may scream in my sleep, but so do you…when you tell me about the war, I'll tell you about Edward…my ex…oh god…"

I nodded, thoughtful about her words. It was true that we had nightmares that made us all wake up in the night screaming. Poor Charlie had a lot to deal with, but he was there for all of us. I sighed. "What trio we make. Ginny and myself are survivors of a war and you're the survivor of a really bad break-up. Sounds like a punchline for a movie…Survivors! Oh, wait, isn't that a TV show?"

Bella stared at me, before bursting into laughter and Ginny followed suit. I rolled my eyes and huffed in mock annoyance.

"Oh I am going to like getting to know you both. Listen, I am sorry about my behaviour when you guys first got here. I wasn't myself…I know that now. But I'm willing to make it up to you and first, we need proper introductions...the ones at the airport, was so lame." Bella blushed, and then held out her hand. "Bella Swan, your cousin…it's nice to meet you. I know that we have a long way to get to know each other, but I am looking forward to it."

What Bella was saying was true. She had been a bit out of it when Uncle Charlie came to pick us up at the airport in the town of Port Angeles. At first I blamed the break-up but no-one could be that rude and snarky. But after Uncle Charlie threatened to return her to her mother, I noticed some changes in her. It's amazing though, as both Ginny and I had only been in Forks for a week, and had seen Bella miraculously change before our eyes. Yes, maybe Ginny and I did make a rash decision moving here, but with most of friends gone, we really didn't have a choice. During our week here, we had gotten to know Charlie well and although I could call him Uncle, I wasn't quite there yet.

"It's fine…and the name is Potter, Lexie Potter. Yes, I know, a James Bond reference but please keep in mind that I am British and I tend to have the humour of Simon Pegg…or so I wish." I smirked, grabbing her hand and shaking it. Bella rolled her eyes and held out her hand to Ginny.

"Ginny Weasley…at your service." Ginny smiled, shaking Bella's hand.

"Nice to meet to you both…and I'm sorry, for the loss of your family and friends. From what Charlie, sorry Dad, told me, he said that your war was devastating and that you lost a lot of people. I can't imagine losing my parents…even though one is like in another state but I still can't imagine not ever being able to talk to my mother or have dinner with Charlie…so, I'm sorry." Bella murmured to us.

I sighed. "Thanks Bella…now, shall we, as you Americans say, get this party started?"

"Honestly Lexie, seriously?" Ginny grunted.

"What? What is wrong with that saying?" I grumbled.

"You know if Hermione was here, she'd be scolding you." Ginny pointed out.

I shivered, knowing she was right. In fact, Hermione had been all for the move to America. She had returned to us from her stay with her parents just to help us move. We had placed charms over both the Burrow and Grimmuald Place, knowing that one day we would be back and converted more than half of our savings at Gringotts into muggle money and helped us open a joint account. With myself being sole beneficiary of Sirius's savings and my own family savings, we didn't need Ginny's and so she packed hers away safely and really, we both had money to last us several lifetimes. Hermione had even suggested that we'd buy a place instead of moving into Charlie's three bedroom house, but I then suggested that if she would come, then we would. But she didn't, though I still had the hope that one day she would join us.

"So true…but she is not here and I will continue like the loon that I am…" I said simply, nodding my head and crossing my arms.

"Are you sure that she's seventeen and not twelve?" Bella asked Ginny.

"Some days I don't even know…I mean, I'm sixteen, a year younger and even I don't act that childish. I think the war did her head in…" Ginny teased. Although I was annoyed at their teasing, my heart leapt a little when she joked about the battle. I gave her a small smile and she returned it, somehow knowing what I was thinking. Although Ginny and I weren't as close as Hermione, Ron and I were, we had become closer and I considered her a sister. After everyone had either left or passed away, she and I were the only two left and stuck together. She may not have been with me during my time on the run and the hunt for the horcruxes, but she was here with me now and I wouldn't have it any other way.

"So…school?" Bella suggested. Ginny and I nodded to her.

We had gone shopping the day before for all our school supplies, plus clothes to help us fit in at school. I don't think that robes were exactly appropriate school attire and so we had brought things to make us fit into our new lifestyle. For today, I had on a long grey maxi skirt, a white patterned shirt and my book bag was leather and brown. I put my feet in beige coloured flats and slipped on my denim jacket, checking myself in the mirror. My ebony hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and I had on a pair of contacts, which had been magicked to stay in place. I missed my round-eye glasses, but Ginny had suggested that contacts were better than my glasses. My lightning bolt shaped scar still rested above my forehead and I wondered if I should glamour it, but shook my head no. There were other scars that were visible on my body and it would seem strange to just glamour the bolt and not the others. I rubbed the scar that was on my hand, wondering if I should glamour that. While the bolt may seem strange, having the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' permanently on my hand was even more strange, but instead, I just pulled the sleeve down and hoped that no-one would take notice.

Ginny must have sensed my worry. "It's just a scar…just like the bolt…yes, it says the words 'I Must Not Tell Lies' but I have one too…so it's okay…at least you're covering the others."

I nodded, putting the strap of my bag over my shoulder and then I noticed my phoenix feather and holly wand and I picked it up, placing it in the inside of my denim jacket. I noticed that Bella bit her lip and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Look, I know you are witches but are you really sure that you should be bringing that? Not that I mind, but what happens if someone spots it or something?" She inquired.

I shrugged. "Don't worry, we have spells to erase someone's memory. I mean I know that you know about us but if someone spots it, we can just obliviate their memories…"

"Oh…okay…" Bella said, shocked.

"Don't worry Bella…we may be attending a muggle school but we know enough to keep our secret." I assured and she smiled. I looked to Ginny, who was pulling on her brown leather boots. She was wearing black jeans, a white tank shirt and a rust cardigan. Her book bag was black and it was a backpack. She picked up her black wood wand and placed inside her boots and smiled at us.

"So, ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ginny's POV<strong>

Forks High was, in other words, massive. Well, it felt like that as we walked out of the head office and on our way to our first class. We had arrived to the school and had met the principal and got our timetable for our classes. Both Lexie and I were relieved to know that most of our classes were with Bella, and that Bella was apparently our 'buddy', which was the person who had to show us around the school and help us settle in. It was quite overwhelming, being in a muggle school. So unlike Hogwarts…

I so wished I could go back, but I needed a new start. The death of my parents was hard, not just on myself, Bill and George, but on Lexie too, as she had considered Mum and Dad as her own parents. But although I missed them, I couldn't bear to be in the house that beared their memories. The war had been over for three months, but it still felt like yesterday. So, when Lexie asked me to accompany her to America, I said yes, grateful for the opportunity. Lexie Potter was truly a brave soul with the heart of a lion, even though her animagnus was a dire wolf. I bet that if she was a male, she'd be a lion. I giggled to myself as I thought of my best friend as a male.

I saw Lexie frown. "What are you laughing at?"

"Just imagining if you were a boy…" I whispered to her.

She rolled her eyes. "I'd be a handsome one…jet black hair, green eyes…yeah, I'd be handsome…"

I laughed and we continued to follow Bella, who laughed as well. We then reached a classroom, and it looked like small science classroom. Students were already sitting at the tables that were lined up and the teacher, a man with a moustache smiled at Bella, who introduced us to the teacher, whose name was Mr Molina. Bella nodded to us and walked away, heading to an empty seat next to a boy with blonde hair.

"Class, please make a warm welcome to Alexia Potter and Ginny Weasley. They are from Britain and will be joining this class. Girls, there's an empty table behind Bella there, so just head there." He spoke.

Both Lexie and I gave a small wave to the students who just looked absolutely bored. Lexie shrugged, and together we made to the empty table. As we sat down, the blonde boy turned to us, smiling at me before staring at Lexie.

"Ladies…how's it going? I'm Mike…I'm sure Bella has told you all about me…we basically best friends…" Mike told us. I cleared my throat to stop my laughter while Lexie just stared.

"No she didn't…but it's nice to meet you…anyway, we have a class…shall we learn?" Lexie grimaced, forcing the smile on her face. Mike blinked, shocked at her attitude but nodded his head and turned around.

"Bloody hell, barely here five minutes and already have someone trying to get in me knickers…" she whispered to me.

I giggled. "Well, I reckon you'd would have been better off as a bloke…"

Lexie grunted, agreeing with me. I smiled and turned my attention back to Mr Molina. He had just started explaining about the digestive system and I blanked out, wondering why on earth muggles needed to know about the system that digests our food. I nervously played with my hands as I tried to understand what it was that Mr Molina was saying. I knew about the body of course, but then again, I also knew what spells and potions can do to the body and this was not learning how to cure yourself from warts and such. No, this was totally different.

"Maybe it was bad idea to start muggle school…"

* * *

><p>Our first day of school went off without any drama. After our biology class, we had calculus, then English and then at lunch, we got to meet the group of friends Bella hanged out with. Angela was nice, as was Eric and I could admit that Mike was okay too. Lauren got on my nerves and as for Jessica, I couldn't tell with her. One minute she as all bubbly and the next, she stared absolute daggers at Bella. Bella explained to us later that she had went to the movies one night with Jessica and it had ended a little badly, plus Bella believed that Jessica was a little jealous of her, which I could see. I could tell that Lexie noticed too, and had the same feelings as me when it came to Bella's friends. While I struggled to learn the muggle ways, Lexie was okay. I think that's because she was used to muggle ways, and had learnt their ways during her years. Knowing Lexie, she could learn anything and still be okay. Bella's friends had asked the normal questions, and I could tell that they were curious about the scars that were on our body, especially Lexie's bolt and our scars on our hands but we kept quiet, just telling them little details about our lives in England. Most of them were lies, but we didn't care.<p>

During lunch, I couldn't help but notice that Bella was staring at an empty table. I wondered to myself if that's where she used to sit with her ex-boyfriend. Although we knew that they were gone, I couldn't help but wonder if Bella was hoping that they would just suddenly show up.

We had just finished our last class for the day and were heading home in Bella's orange pick-up truck. The car was a piece of junk, but Bella loved it. On our way home, we noticed a sign and two bikes that were in no condition to drive. Bella saw the bikes, and pulled over. Lexie and I frowned at each other, wondering what she could be up to and followed her out of the truck.

Bella was observing the bikes. telling us that the area was a junkyard. Not that I cared, but it did look like a junkyard. Along with the bikes, there were various items scattered around that were free for people to take. Bella kept looking at the bikes and then she looked at us.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I think that they are death traps and in no condition to ride." I told her. I had seen a bike before and while I had always wanted to ride one, the bikes that laid before me were in no condition to be driven on.

"I know that…don't worry, I have a friend who's a mechanic that can help us fix it. He's around our age, but he's a good mechanic..." Bella assured us.

"Us?" Lexie questioned.

Bella nodded. "Well yeah…think of it as a bonding thing that we can do as cousins…"

"Right…Are you out of bloody mind?!" Lexie screeched.

"Lexie! No…look, Jacob is a capable mechanic. We fix them up and viola, learn to ride them and it can be a bonding thing. Come on, Lexie, live a little…" Bella pleaded.

Lexie sighed. "Fine…only, if we get to meet this Jacob." Lexie insisted.

Bella nodded. "Of course. Jake will be excited to meet you…now, help me get these things in in the back of the truck."

Lexie looked at me and then pulled out her wand. Bella took a step back. "Lexie, are you crazy?! What if someone sees you with that?"

"Oh relax Bella, I'm just using a simple spell to help us levitate these things into the truck and besides, there is no-one around…I think we are fine…there is no way that I will use my hands to lift that…" Lexie assured her.

Bella nodded and stood aside, but still kept on eye on the road. I pulled out my own wand from inside my boots and together, Lexie and I chanted "_Mobiliarbus!_" and the bikes lifted up, and we managed to move them onto the back of the truck. Bella pulled a grey tarp over them and smiled to us.

"Wow, so that's what magic looks like." Bella whispered. in awe.

"Didn't you see magic when your grandmother was alive?" I asked. We knew that both Charlie and Bella knew about magic and that Grandma Swan had been a witch, but we didn't know if she had been exposed to the magic.

"Not much, as I spent most of my time with my mother, but I knew. Nana liked to use magic and although it's the Statue of Secrecy that your world has in place, I know about magic...I might not know all about it, but I know that Charlie is a squib as both his parents are magical and all that though I don't what that makes me as I know I don't have magic but I still have so much more to learn …now, let's head home , drop our bags off and then let's head to Jacob's, that way you can meet him and we can drop the bikes off…" She remarked as we nodded. We then felt the area lighten up and Bella looked up, noticing that the sun had come out. Ever since we had arrived in Forks, it had been cloudy, and very wet; not that we minded as England was like that, but it would have been nice for some sunshine and it seemed that we were standing in it.

"Wow…Forks is truly nice when the sun is out." Lexie commented.

Bella nodded. "Yeah…"

I frowned, noticing her change of attitude but thought nothing of it. If anything, I was thinking about how nice it would be to go for a run.

"Hey Lexie, perhaps we should go for a run?" I suggested.

She smiled. "Oh yes…let's…"

Bella frowned. "You guys run?"

"Not exactly…" Lexie said as she took off her denim jacket and ballet flats. She placed her wand inside her book bag and stood a few feet away from the truck. "Did your grandmother ever tell you about the animagni? Like, witches who could turn into animals?"

"Like a shapeshifter?" Bella questioned.

Lexie nodded. "Yes…kinda…well, both Ginny and I, and our other friend Hermione, we all have an animagnus…and we used to shift and run…which is what I want to do now, so how about you drop the bags off and we'll run through the forest…I assume that Jacob lives on the reservation, cause we didn't meet him today at school, so how about we meet you on the outside of the reservation. Don't forget our wands…oh and clothes…"

Bella nodded then frowned as Lexie smirked, before suddenly shifting to a pure snow white dire wolf. Bella gasped as she stared at her cousin in her wolf form and laughed. Lexie's clothes had also fallen off during the transformation and Bella giggled as she realised what Lexie meant about clothes.

"Oh wow…this is so totally cool." She gasped, reaching out to touch the wolf. She was hesitant but then Lexie shoved her head in Bella's hand and Bella laughed, running her hand through Lexie's fur. Lexie's animagnus was a truly beautiful sight. She was bigger than your normal average wolf, but still small enough to be considered as a normal dog. Her fur was snow white, with black paws and the eyes were Lexie's striking emerald green. She truly was breath-taking.

"What is yours?" Bella asked me, still running her fingers through Lexie's fur.

I nodded and then took off my cardigan and brown boots. I grabbed my wand and chanted the spell that help link my mind to Lexie's, so that we could talk telepathically in our minds if we wanted too and placed the wand in my backpack. I took a deep breath, and then transformed into my animagnus form, which was in the shape of a ginger reddish fox. I loved my shaped as a fox. My paws were black and the fur on the bottom of my slender body was white, where everything else was ginger. It suited me and I loved the feel of being a fox. I felt my clothes around me and I saw Bella shake her head, picking up my clothes as well as Lexie's. She ran her fingers through my fur and I shivered, enjoying the feel.

_When was the last time we did this?_ I heard Lexie say to me.

_A long time…_

I heard Bella tell us that she was heading home and she got into her truck and drove off. Lexie and I turned to each other in our forms and we ran, running into the thick forest and through the bushes and trees. It was breath-taking, since the rain and the sun made it look magical. It was sight…a sight to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Lexie's POV<strong>

I couldn't remember the last time I was in my wolf form. I was proud of the dire wolf, as an animagnus form of the dire wolf was rare as they were mythical creatures. Though, I wasn't as majestic as Hermione's animagnus, which was in the shape of a phoenix. Her form was even rarer, in fact damn near impossible. But when it came to Hermione, nothing was impossible. At first, we all thought that her form would be an otter, as her patronus was an otter, just like mine was a stag and Ginny's was a horse, but patronuses and animagni could differ from each other. While Ginny loved horses, her fox suited her, just as the dire wolf suited me.

We were running through the forest, jumping over logs, rocks and branches. My paws hit the ground with every step I ran and I relished the feel of the earth beneath my feet. I felt Ginny's small form besides me and I ran faster, trying to race her. As I ran, I noticed that something was following us, but couldn't figure out what but I could feel a presence watching as we ran. I tried to look for it but then suddenly, the trees began to thin out and we somehow had made it to a small clearing.

It was magical, almost meadow like, with purple flowers and brown green grass all over the place. I stopped, sitting down on my back legs and just taking in the sight. Ginny, being the playful fox, chased a bird that was flying around. I snorted, gave a sort of wolfy laughed and then just watched her.

I then felt the presence again, and I looked around me, trying to see if there was something in the forest.

_Ginny…I think there's something watching us…_

_What do you mean?_

I stood up on all fours and narrowed my eyes across the meadow. I then whined as I saw four massive wolves walk out onto the clearing and I growled. I tried to communicate with the wolves, as when we are in our forms, we could communicate with other animals but I was having no such luck. But these wolves, did not look like any wolves I've seen. These wolves were massive, almost the size of a bear and way bigger than me. I could tell that there was a leader, and there were three followers. The wolves were different in colour, with the three smaller ones, two of them had similar colours, with silver and greyish fur and the other had brown fur but the one I couldn't take my eyes off, was the massive black-fur wolf, whom I could only assume was the alpha. They were staring at us, their teeth bared and ready to attack.

I had to act quickly, and so I transformed back into my human form, not caring that I didn't have any clothes on. I could hear Ginny besides me whine at my action but it was either that, or running away and I knew we wouldn't get far. But it seemed my rash action worked, as the wolves looked shocked to see a white dire wolf turn into a human girl. I kept my eyes on the alpha, locking my eyes with the black eyes, its wolf-face changing as it saw me stand up slowly, my long ebony locks moving with the wind. It then turned to the wolves on its side and then back to me. For some reason, I felt safe around the wolf, like it would protect me, but I shook my head and then turned to Ginny, who was beside me, still her fox form. The wolves were still in shock and were not moving until suddenly, the alpha shimmered, and I could see that it was transforming into a man. I gasped, not quite believing my eyes and so I did the only thing I could do. I quickly transformed back into my dire wolf, as the wolf turned into a shaped of a man and stared at me with his warm eyes and I ran, Ginny running behind me.

I heard a shout behind me, but I just kept on running, through the forest, Ginny following me. We finally reached the meeting place where we saw Bella and I sighed in relief, changing back into my human form and so did Ginny, causing Bella to gasp in shock with our naked forms. She quickly grabbed the clothes that we had left behind earlier and I quickly pulled my skirt and shirt on, thinking about the events that happened. Did I really see a wolf transform back into a man? Was he a witch? Or a mythical creature? So many questions were going through my mind and I could tell that Ginny had the same thoughts.

"So, how was the run?" Bella asked, snapping my out of my thoughts.

"Good…yeah…good…" I told her. As much as I wanted to tell her about the wolves, I knew I couldn't and so kept quiet. I turned to Ginny and she understood.

Bella smiled. "Well, now that's that done…let's go and meet Jake!"

I smiled at her. Although I wanted to meet her friend, I couldn't get my mind off the black wolf, and the man it turned into and the eyes…the soft warm eyes, telling me that I was going to be okay. But I could also feel something else, like a pull. A pull that was screaming inside me to go back into the forest and to find the man. I shook my head, ignoring the pull and got into the car. It was something to think about later.

* * *

><p><strong>So...reviews? Please tell us if you hate or if we need to rewrite it or whatever...enjoy!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**It's been 84 years since we've posted! Sorry for the late posting…Like mentioned in the previous chapter, miss rw007 had a death in the family and it's been a bit time-consuming and only bNd will be posting and writing for the next couple of weeks, which is a challenge but postings might be a little late as for now, there is only one writer. Sara, aka rw007, will be back to writing soon but until then, bNd will continue to write. And miss bNd has been pretty busy too…she's moving…well sorta…it's a long story but yeah, miss bNd has been cleaning house etc…but Sara comes back next week and postings will be frequent after that...**

**And just a question, would anyone read a ncislosangelesxharrypotter story? bNd has this idea to write a female harry in the world of NCIS and she wants a callen/femHarry…would you read it?**

**Anyway, thanks for your patience and such, bNd is trying to get ahead on the chapters, but have patience dearies! Okay pairings are as follow: Lexie/Sam, Hermione/Paul (when she comes into the story, which will be when new moon is over and near the start of eclipse), and as for Ginny, we still haven't decided, as we like a Ginny/Jasper with an Alice/Bella/Edward triangle and for Jacob, we don't know...Someone suggested we write bella/alice, and the idea is intriguing...as miss bNd loves those fics, so we don't know...we are thinking of bring in Luna but one step at a time!**

**Anyway, we don't own anything...J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer does.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong>

The drive to La Push was quiet, and I was deep in thought about the events in the meadow. My mind was still on the massive black wolf and how he transformed into a man. I kept was wondering if he was a wizard or shape-shifter but I couldn't work out what he was, only that he had made her feel safe. The warm dark pools of his eyes surrounded me with warmth and comfort and I could a feel a pull, telling me that I needed to be with him, and to get to know him. I couldn't quite describe the feeling that I was feeling but I needed to find him again, and demand answers. I also wondered what it would be like to be with him and I pushed the thought away, reminding myself that I didn't know this man, nor what he looked like properly, only the colour of his eyes and his wolf form. I also ignored that thought in the back of my mind, reminding me about my past and asking myself how he would feel once he knew about it.

"You look deep in thought…" I heard Bella speak, snapping me out of my thoughts. It was strange to call her Bella, as I was haunted by Bellatrix, but I kept reminding myself that Bella was not Bellatrix Lestrange and that Bella was different, despite the similar name.

"Yeah, just thinking about the last few weeks and such…it's been a busy week." I lied, not wanting to express my true thoughts. Ginny could tell that I was lying and she nodded, letting me know that we were keeping quiet about what we saw in the meadow.

"You're telling me…first, you win a war and then you find out you've got family…I can't imagine what you've been through…can I ask, what did you do during the war? I mean, were you in the battle or at home?" Bella asked.

I sighed, not sure of what to tell her. "In a way, we were part of it…we helped in the Battle and such, fighting deatheaters and other creatures…"

"You actually fought?" She gasped.

"More than that…but yeah we did. Look, Bella, we will tell you, when we're ready. Like you said, you tell us about your breakup and—"

"And you tell me about your past…I get it…" she finished.

"It's not that I don't want to open up to you…I mean, you're my biological family and I don't know what to do, considering all my biological family are either dead or have disappeared, so I will open up to you one day, but just not now. The past…is complicated and I need at least two or three bottles of whiskey before I start revealing anything." I murmured.

She nodded and we continued to drive Jacob's house. After driving through lush forests and landscapes, Bella turned down a dirt pathway and we came across a clear block of land that had a modest house, plus what looked like a large garage. The land was large, and along with the house and garage, there was an older type of house that looked like it hadn't been used in years. Bella pulled to a stop, turning the ignition off and we all got out, walking to the back of the truck.

"This is Jacob's house…" Bella told us, as we reached the back. We then saw a young man with long hair walk out from the garage. He was muscled, with strong broad shoulders and a handsome face. In other words, this teenager was hot and I could tell Ginny thought the same but I couldn't get my mind of the eyes I saw in the woods. While this man was handsome, my mind was still on the man in the woods that had transformed from wolf to man.

"Bella!" the young man, whom I could assume was Jacob, yelled as he ran towards us. He reached Bella, giving her a hug and then spinning her around. "Where have you been Loca?"

She laughed, and then he put her down, before turning to us and she smiled. "Around…I uh, brought you something and this is my cousin Lexie, and her best friend Ginny. They are staying with me and Charlie…doing their last school year here."

Jacob nodded. "Oh yeah…Charlie mentioned you to my dad, so I kinda knew about you but haven't met you yet. I'm Jacob, but you can call me Jake." He held out a hand and I took it, giving him my warmest smile.

"It's nice to meet you Jake. I'm the one called Lexie." I said.

Ginny held out her hand. "Ginny…"

He took it and I noticed that they both gasped and I frowned, wondering what it was. But they let go and Jake looked behind Bella to see what was in her truck.

"So, what did you bring me?" he asked.

Bella sighed, turning around and pulled down the lever on the back of the truck. "Well, it's a little crazy, but…" She pulled the tarp off the bikes and he laughed.

"Wow…scrap-metal…you shouldn't have…" he scoffed.

"I saved it, well we saved it from the junkyard." Bella told him. "I think that they'll cost more to fix than they are worth but then I thought that if I had a mechanic friend to help me out then…"

He looked to us and frowned but then shook his head. "Ah…me being the mechanic friend…and what you ladies thought that letting Bella buy bikes was a good idea?"

"Seems simple…just a few things that need fixing and they could be worth a whole lot more." Ginny stated.

"That's right…" Bella agreed.

He nodded. "Since when are you into motorcycles? I don't know about Lexie or Ginny, but I didn't know that you were. So when did that happen?"

"Since now…I mean, I get it if you think that this is really stupid and reckless…"Bella murmured.

Jake nodded. "Yeah, completely stupid and reckless…so, ladies, when do we start?"

I smiled. I knew that Bella needed this, this bonding with her friend with me. "Well, how about now? Since we've nothing going on, I'd vote for now…"

Jake nodded and then walked to the back of the truck, pulling the tarp of completely and then proceeded to grab one of the bikes and then, much to my surprise and Bella's warning about the bikes being heavy; he rolled the bike backwards before _lifting_ the bike with his two bare hands as if it was nothing and then took it off the back of the truck. Bella, Ginny and I all stared at him in wonder and I turned to Ginny and I could tell that she was wondering the same. Was he a part of the wolves we saw in the forest?

"Jake, you're like…buff…" Bella observed, shocked. "How did that happen? You're like sixteen…I don't get it…"

He began to push the bike, heading towards the garage. "Mmm-hmm. Age is just a number, baby. What are you like, forty now?"

I scoffed. "Oh she wishes…"

"Hey!" Bella protested as Jake laughed. "And besides, it feels like that sometimes."

"Tell me about it…" I murmured.

"So, what part of England are you from?" Jake asked as we walked inside the garage. Jacob then lifted the bike, placing it on two brick slabs, before tying his long hair up and getting to work with removing the tires.

"Oh, South of London…we went to boarding school in Scotland and then just moved around. But mainly south." I told him.

"Cool…and cool accents by the way." He said.

"Thanks…" I said smiling at him. I then saw that he had removed one tire and was onto the next and we had only started working on them, "Do you need any help?"

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine…you can put some music on if you like…"

Bella shook her head. "No, no music…please…"

Jake frowned. "Why?"

"I just don't like music…anymore…" she mumbled. I knew that wasn't the case. Music must remind her of _him_.

"Okay…no music…" he stated, pulling the other tire off and placing it on the ground with other one. He then got to work with the gears, and he sat down on a small chair, whereas Bella sat down on a lounge chair. Ginny leant against the wall and I sat on the stool next to the bike.

"So, I was thinking, if we are gonna do this every day and hopefully we will, we have to like fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't your dad thinking that I'm a bad influence on you." Bella remarked.

"You influence me? Please…" Jacob scoffed. I laughed and Ginny smiled.

Bella frowned. "I'm older than you, so that makes me the influencer and you the influence."

Jake shook his head, turning around to face her. "No, no, no…my size and knowledge base, actually makes me more older than you because of your general paleness and lack of know-how."

I laughed, and Ginny joined. "He's got you there Bella, but actually, I'm older than all of you, considering the size of my know-ledge and everything I've been through, well, makes me older…and more wiser…"

Jake smiled at me. "Oh really?"

I nodded. "Really…."

"Wait up, I convinced all of you to help build two death machines…don't you think that it makes someone young and naïve?" Bella mockingly protested.

"Okay…so, where do we stand?" Jake asked.

"I'm thirty-five, Lexie's about thirty-four, which makes Ginny around thirty-three and that makes you, thirty-two." Bella replied.

We then heard sounds of voices and I turned to the garage door and saw that two young men around Jake's age had walked in. Jake assured us that they were just his friends and I saw that they had similar builds to Jake. I looked to Ginny and I kept thinking to myself, what was this tribe? Were they shapeshifters or something more?

Jake introduced us to his friends, Quil and Embry. Quil was a tall man, with short black hair and so was Embry, but he had long hair. Both men were built, with broad shoulders and they looked tough, but they both had kind and caring eyes and I felt a sense assurance coming from them, like they weren't going to hurt me and I smiled at them, in which I received a smile from both of them in return. They then went on to tease Jake about his relationship with Bella, in which Jake decided to brawl with Embry and Quil approached us, shaking his head as the two teenagers brawled and fought on the ground. Quil then made a bet with us, with myself and Bella taking Jake's side and Ginny and Quil taking Embry's side.

As I watched the two fight and the others cheer, I thought to myself that I could be okay. Sure, there was still the matter of the wolves in the woods, but if that was the only threat here, then I, along with Ginny would be okay. I turned to Bella and I could see her light up, smiling and laughing. If Jake could bring a smile to my newfound cousin's face, then we all would be okay.

* * *

><p>The time had come to test the motorbikes, and to say that we were excited was an understatement. We had been working for the past couple of weeks. We, that is Bella, Ginny and myself would get up in the morning, go to school and then head to Jake's house where we would help him with his homework and then help him with the bikes. Jake didn't let us near the bikes too much, as he didn't trust me or Ginny nor did he trust Bella, who I had come to find out that she could be quite the klutz. But in the weeks that we had been with him, he had come to consider us friends, and we considered him the same. Of course, Ginny and I didn't trust him that much to reveal our true selves to him and we hadn't use magic around him, except of course when we were in the privacy of only Bella and Charlie. Also, we hadn't changed into our animagnus forms since we came across the wolves. And so, since we used minimal magic, it had been a quiet few weeks.<p>

I did however manage to get to know both Charlie and Bella well, and so did Ginny. I still had yet to call Charlie Uncle, but he didn't mind me calling him Charlie. Bella also managed to open up to us, but not much. She had told us about her ex-boyfriend, and how she loved him and that he left her in the forest, but that was pretty much it. I could tell that there was more to the story, and that there was something that she was telling us, but at least it was a start. The nightmares still went on, from both Ginny and I, and Bella had her own. Poor Charlie was running around, checking on us, but I told him that the nightmares were of the battle and he nodded, knowing the toll the battle had on us. We hadn't told them the full story, but I knew we had to soon.

I could tell that whoever this Edward was, he made an impact on Bella's life, as well as his family, according to Jessica. Both Ginny and I tolerated Jessica, but we got along well with Angela and Eric. Mike of course was a flirt and Jessica seemed to always have the latest 'gossip', which I didn't mind much as it got me information about the mysterious Cullens.

But now, after weeks of fixing the bikes, and getting to know Jake well, we were following Bella and Jake in our new red Mini Cooper. Although we had our brooms and of course, apparating, I had decided to purchase a car to basically keep up appearances and well, although I didn't tell Bella, that death-trap of a truck was not suitable driving material and Ginny agreed. Out of Ginny and myself, I was the only one with experience driving as I had got my license before I turned seventeen. Dudley was learning to drive and so I decided to join him. It was our first and last cousin bonding moment, but it made Dudley and I get along a little better. After the whole fiasco of the Dementors when we were fifteen, we kind of got along, but of course, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon put a stop to that. So, along with Charlie as we needed a guardian, Ginny and I headed to Seattle and brought a car. Of course, Ginny didn't know too much about cars, but she picked the prettiest one, according to her and that was the Mini Cooper. It was a good small car, and it suited our situation. It had four doors, including a boot, leather seats and a stereo system that could play music from iPods and iPhones. Since I had the iPhone as Ginny could not use a mobile to save her life, Bella loaded music onto the phone and while her music was strange to us, we still liked it. I was surprised that she would help us with the music as it reminded her of Edward, but she seem okay when helping us.

It had been strange, driving in a car that drove differently from us British, but I got used to it and I found out that I loved driving the car. But there we were, driving along the windy road surrounded by hills and forest, listening to a song called 'All About That Bass', and I was laughing at Ginny who kept contradicting the lyrics, wondering why anybody would compare themselves to a bass.

"Why would she sing that she's a bass? I mean, I get that she's sing about you know her size, but who cares! It doesn't matter what size you are, it the inside that counts." Ginny complained.

"But that's what she's singing about…she's singing about that if you don't like her size, don't bother getting to know her and she's comparing herself to a bass because apparently large people are like basses. Though, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Marge were more like giant beach balls, but I guess it's different here in the US." I giggled.

"Yeah, but still…don't get me wrong, it's a catchy tune, but she needs to change the lyrics." Ginny said and I smiled at her, before suddenly, seeing Bella turn her car into the lurch on the side of the road, I then stopped the car with a screech, causing Ginny and I to lurk forward and then back. We watched as Bella and Jake jumped out of her truck, running towards the edge of the cliff, in which we saw a group of shirtless men jumping off the cliff in the distance. I tensed, noticing the familiar copper coloured skin and build of the men and I then knew who they were.

I turned to Ginny. "The wolves…"

Ginny nodded and we both hopped out of the car, walking towards Bella and Jake, who were watching the men dive into the icy waters.

"They're not really fighting Bella, they cliff diving…Scary as hell but a total rush." Jacob was saying.

"Why in the bloody hell would someone cliff-dive?" Ginny asked, looking at the group as another man jumped of the cliff and into the water.

"The rush, the danger…beats me…"

"The rush?" Bella murmured.

Jake shrugged. "Most of us jump from the lower cliffs…we leave the showing off to Sam and his discisples."

"Sam?" I asked, pressing for information. If anybody would know who they are, it would be Jake.

"Sam Uley and his gang…You see that tall one that looks like the leader? That's Sam and the other two idiots are Paul and Jared."

"There's four of them…" I pointed out, walking closer the edge, trying to get a look. I saw the leader, the one that changed in front of me and I murmured his name, _Sam_ and then noticed the fourth who looked really familiar. _Embry_.

"Embry…he joined the gang?" Ginny asked. She too recognised the young teen. We gave each other a look, wondering the same thought. If he had joined Sam's gang, was he a wolf too?

"Yeah…" Jake sighed.

Bella turned to him. "When did he joined them?"

"Maybe a couple of weeks ago, just after we started working on the bikes. He got sick and took some time of school and then started following Sam around like a little puppy." Jake told us.

As Jake began to tell Ginny and Bella about Embry, I looked back to the men, and noticed that only Sam was standing there, and he was looking our way. I knew I should have diverted my gaze from him, but I couldn't. Although the spot was a bit too far away for me to see his face completely, I could tell that he was looking at me, and I gasped, realising that if he could see me, he could also see Ginny, Jake and Bella. Which meant, if he had recognised me, he could ask Jake or Charlie who we are…_Damn…_I then saw as he nodded to me and then jumped off the cliff. I then realised that he was going to seek me out after his little jump with death.

I turned my heel and faced Ginny, Jake and Bella. "Well then, Ginny and I need to go…"

Jake frowned. "But we're going to test out the bikes…"

"I know, but Ginny didn't do her chemistry homework and I need to do my reading for English…" I lied, and Bella knew that I was lying, as we didn't get homework today nor did we get any readings.

"Yeah, silly me…" Ginny nodded, going along.

Jake looked at us, and then shrugged. "Well, ouch for getting homework to do on the weekend…Shame, you're going to miss out on some fun…"

"Oh, next time…" I said as I watched him get into the passenger's seat and since the windows were up, I knew he couldn't hear us.

Bella turned to me. "What was that? I know that we don't have homework because it's the weekend, so what was that?"

"We kinda had a little thing with Sam and his gang…" I mumbled.

"What little thing?" she asked.

"They kinda saw us, that time when we were in our animagnus forms…" I told her.

She sighed. "Oh great…they know that you're witches…"

"Not exactly…just Lexie…I stayed in my foxy form but Lexie here decided to shift and she was absolutely naked, like no clothes on mind you and he, that Sam bloke, saw…" Ginny informed her. I saw that she was keeping out the fact that they were shape-shifters of some sort and I nodded along with her.

Bella turned to me, raising an eyebrow. "Really?"

"What? I thought it was someone who needed my help…" I muttered.

"And being buck-naked screams 'I'm coming to the rescue, with my lady parts in full display' helps how?" She asked.

I shrugged. "At the time it did…"

Bella sighed, turning around and getting into her truck. "Fine, I will see you at home later."

I nodded, waving to her and then walking to the Cooper, with Ginny following me. We got in, putting our seatbelts on and I started up the car. I did a U-turn, driving onto the road and then turned the stereo off as we drove the windy road.

"So, what's the plan?" Ginny asked

"I don't know…but when he nodded to me, it was like I knew that he was going to come after us, like just try and track us down."

Ginny shook her head. "But how?"

I shrugged. "I don't know…but we have to get home, because we are safer there than out on the open road. Your wand is still in your boot?"

She nodded, pulling out her wand from the inside of her brown leather boots. She was wearing dark navy blue jeans today, with a red flannel shirt that was open to reveal a white tank top underneath. Her hair was down, in long ruby red waves and she brushed her hand through it, while holding her wand. I was wearing something similar, with light blue jeans, a brown cardigan and a sleeveless blouse. My wand was inside my black boots, and my hair was up in a messy bun and I also had my contacts in, so my eyes were clear.

"Ready and armed." Ginny whispered.

"I don't think it will come to that but just in case…" I murmured.

"What you think they are going to talk to us? They're wolves, Lex…who know what they are capable of." Ginny muttered.

"I don't think it's going to be that bad. I think they just want to talk…I could see that all he wanted was just to talk." I said.

"You got all that from a nod? I nod to you all the time and I don't say things like that." Ginny snapped.

"Ginny, we'll be okay…" I assured, then I suddenly stopped the car, the brakes screeching as I did. In front of us, were three massive wolves and I recognised them, well two of them and there was another brownish red wolf, which I could only assume was Embry. The black wolf was no-where to be seen.

"You were saying?" Ginny sighed, turning to me then back to the wolves.

"Oh bugger…" I muttered.

"We are not here to hurt you. We just want to talk…" I heard a voice speak and I turned to my left, noticing that Sam was walking out of the woods, and not only that, he was naked and still a bit wet from the dive. I gasped at the sight of him, my eyes on his body and then turned to my front, blushing as I did. He truly was a sight to see, naked and wet.

"Is he-"

"Yep…" I squeaked, turning to Ginny. She cursed as I grabbed my wand from my boot and we got out of the car, our wands by our side. I looked to the ground, before sighing and then looked up, staring at Sam. As my eyes met with his, I gasped as I felt a pull inside me, a feeling I couldn't describe and I could see that he too felt it. He stared at me with such intensity before collapsing to his knees, breathing heavy and I shook my gaze, snapping out of the trance. I then saw from the corner of my eyes that the silver wolf had shifted back into human form and I heard Ginny groan, but my eyes were on the man on his knees. He then looked up, his black eyes locking with my piercing green and I smiled.

"Sam, did you just-" the silver wolf-man, Paul spoke.

Sam nodded, not taking his eyes of me as he stood up. "I did…I imprinted…on her."

Ginny groaned. "Bloody Hell! Okay, before we do anything, _Accio Blanket!_"

I sighed, closing my eyes as I whipped my head around to see Ginny waving her wand and the car boot opened, with the picnic blanket I put in there flying towards her. The wolves, along with Sam and Paul growled at the sight and I jumped back as Paul phased back into a wolf and I saw that same was going to do the same and so, I placed my hand on Sam trying to calm him, gasping as the electricity shocked me from his touch. He looked at my hand and then to me.

"It's okay…we're not going to hurt you either…it's magic…We're witches…well wand-wielders… but it's okay." I assured him. He nodded and Ginny walked over to us, throwing the blanket at him and growling at the silver wolf, who just growled back.

"Paul!" Sam snapped at the same I said "Ginny!"

Ginny shrugged. "What, he growled at me…"

"I think we both have a lot of explaining to do…" Sam murmured to me.

I nodded. "I believe so…but first names…That's Ginny, and I'm Alexia, but you can call me Lexie…"

"Sam Uley…Hi…"

"Hi…"


End file.
